1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing preparation, and more particularly to a bathing preparation having an excellent ability of being dissolved (hereinafter referred to as "dissolvability") into bath water, providing an excellent feel to users during bathing and after bathing, and providing excellent bathing effects; a bath containing such a bathing preparation; and a method of bathing using such a bath.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, various compositions have been known as bathing preparation compositions, and among them, compositions containing so-called hot spring ingredients, which are obtainable from hot spring water, have widely been used. Examples of such hot spring ingredients include sodium chloride, sodium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, sodium hydrogencarbonate and potassium aluminum sulfate (from alum spring).
Among various spring waters, alum spring water contains aluminum ions, which are positive ions, and sulfate ions, which are negative ions, as main ingredients. It is well known that alum spring water provides various bathing effects, such as astringency to the skin and mucous membrane, and treating of chronic skin diseases such as conjunctivitis and inflammation of the mucous membranes, and that the alum spring water is also effective for treating hyperhidrosis of the hands and legs and varicosis.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made to use aluminum sulfate as an ingredient of a bathing preparation.
However, when a large amount of aluminum sulfate is incorporated into a bathing preparation, the following problems arise: The color of bath water cannot be controlled when the bathing preparation is dissolved in the bath water, because of sulfate reduction bacteria existing in the bath water. Further, since aluminum sulfate is sparingly soluble in bath water, it doesn't meet the requirements of complete dissolvability. Moreover, when aluminum sulfate is incorporated into a so-called carbon dioxide bathing preparation, which contains carbonate and acid as main ingredients, the aluminum sulfate coheres in the bath water upon use, thereby producing floating substances on the surface of the bath water.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bathing preparation which has the same bathing effects as those of alum spring, has an excellent dissolvability into bath water, and gives an excellent sensation to users during bathing and after bathing.